


Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of a duel, Alexander's fits of passion send him into the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Throw Away Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Composed via text message and sent to an unsuspecting friend only a drink or so in.

Mr Burr and I had lost our fire. He was promoted and left me to be in the field. I was furious with him and sulked for weeks, and when we were reunited at this duel, I felt nothing but resentment for him. "Mr. Hamilton." "Mr Burr, sir." "Can we agree that duels are immature?" "No we fucking can't!" I screamed at him, losing my cool for just a moment. This wasn't just about general lee's incompetence, not for me. "How many men died because lee was inexperienced and ruinous!?" Mr burr looked at me through narrowed eyes. He knew there was an unaddressed tension between us. A silenced qualm. "So we're doing this..." I turned on my heel and left him to return to his man. John Laurens was waiting ten paces back, polishing his pistol. His incredibly large and thick pistol. "Alexander," he sighed. He was much taller than me and stood with a power that captivated me. My love for him grew every day as we worked together for the honorable General Georgeapher Washington, and today, with Aaron Burr behind me, Laurens was on the mind in both of my heads. "Your the best friend I've got," he said his possible parting words as he tenderly cared for his pistol. "Laurens," I caressed his cheek. "Do not throw away your shot?" I stood back with a knot in my stomach. Lee and burr had to pay for what they'd done, but he feared losing the love of his life. His adrenaline shot up and his heart raced as he watched Laurens count: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 paces fire! "Lee, do you yield!?" I shouted with joy as he collapsed on the ground. "Shot him in the side. Yes he yields!" Aaron hissed at me. I looked at Laurens who was glistening with sweat, twinging with adrenaline and he gazed back at me with joy, holding open his arms. His pistol was up and mine soon followed suit as I ran into him arms and tackled him to the ground. It may have been the heat of the moment, but I think it was a long time coming, and I tore Laurens pants down whipping his pistol out and I had him right then and there. A figure loomed over us but I ignored it until I heard the all too familiar voice of Georgeapher, quivering at what he saw, "w-what is the meaning of this, mr burr..?"


End file.
